


Pack Mentality

by torichavonne



Series: The Agent and An Alpha [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he settles down in D.C. with Morgan, Derek gets a surprise visit that forces him to face the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this into a series. I don't care if this barely gets attention, I'm gonna do it. I will ship this Rare Pair like it's a package from UPS!

Derek’s new life in D.C. was shaping up to be good. He was still in contact with Peter (who was surprisingly happy that Derek had found someone.) He was also in touch with Sheriff Stilinski (who bonded with Morgan over profiling.) He was happy about the life he had made with Morgan.

He worked as a librarian at the local library. His trust fund was going to eventually run out, so he decided that work would be the best bet. He just couldn’t rely on Morgan.

Besides, Derek has always had a love of books, and he found that they were his best confidante. He had some worn out copies of books that he would read when he went on break. One night, Morgan found the Alpha sleeping on the couch with a beat up copy of _Sounder_ lying on his chest. The older man smiled before he set the copy carefully on the coffee table and wrapping a blanket around his lover.

If Derek could say so himself, he had found a life that was well worth the big move. That, however, came back to bite him in the ass when Peter had ‘forgotten’ to warn him that the pack was visiting the Nation’s Capital.

“Derek,” Mr. Chadwick, the head librarian, said to the young man, “can you help these three find the reference section? They need a map of the city.” Derek nodded, and the other man went back to finishing up stocking. Derek put down the paper work he had for library cards and went up to the front desk. He was about to file some of it before he felt a sharp pinch of nails.

“Ouch,” the Alpha bellowed when he recognized the perfectly manicured nails that were stabbing him in the bicep.

“Derek, you’re coming home,” Lydia ordered. “You’re going to cut off this little vacation.” The Alpha growled and yanked his arm away. The woman’s stance didn’t falter as she crossed her arms over her chest. Behind her were Isaac and Scott.

The blonde werewolf was smiling, very much happy that he got to see his Alpha. He didn’t look disgruntled like Derek had predicted so many nights since he’s moved here. He thought that Isaac would hate him because he left so abruptly, and apparently, that was not the case.

Scott, on the other hand, was the total opposite of understanding. He had that permanent scowl that Derek had gotten so used to about four years earlier. It was somewhat a cross between constipation and pure frustration. Derek would have snorted at the facial expression if he wasn’t being ordered around by the redhead.

“No.”

“What did you just say?” Scott hissed.

Derek repeated, “I said, Scott, I’m not going back to Beacon Hills. I’m happy here.” Lydia and Scott stared in disbelief while Isaac was smug. Derek didn’t know what for, but telling by the look of pure satisfaction, he had been proven right. Derek always loved that about Isaac. Whenever he was right, he wouldn’t spare any chance of rubbing it in.

Lydia hissed, “Are you kidding me? You abandoned the pack! You left us high and dry, without discussing it with any of us.” It was Derek’s turn to get angry. How dare she criticize him?

“Listen, Martin,” he bit, “I’m a grown man. I’ve been sitting back and letting you do whatever the hell you’ve wanted since we dealt with the Alpha Pack. If anyone has abandoned anyone, it’s you guys. The only person that has given a damn about me or the pack is Isaac.” Derek didn’t see Isaac, but he could basically feel the swell of happiness and pride that radiated off him. Derek threw a tiny smile his way, but he then went back to scowling at the other pair.

“Bottom line is this. You either leave this library right now, or I’m going to have to drag you out by the scruff of your neck,” the Alpha ordered. He could feel the defiance in them, but he knew that they would listen. Despite the fact that they were going to go against his wishes, he knew that Isaac was basically their Alpha now. He was his second in command when he was still there, so by proxy, he is now their Alpha.

“Listen to him,” Isaac ordered. The pair looked at him like he was insane. They thought that Isaac was fully on board with this. They had found out that Derek had moved to D.C. from someone, and they went to force him back. When they had explained it to him, he just grunted before he went into his room in the apartment to start packing. They hadn’t known this whole time that he was going to lead them to their reality check. Before they could fully protest, he held up his hand.

“You’re going to go back to the hotel, and you’re going to order dinner. I’ll catch a cab back there,” he commanded. The pair sighed and groaned before they were about to leave. Isaac stopped them by grabbing them by the bicep.

“If I even find out that you guys left the premises,” he started, “you’re in big trouble.” They nodded furiously before yanking their arms out of his grip and leaving the building. Isaac let the faint red color in his eyes fade before he met Derek’s red pair. He let a small smile cross his lips.

Derek whispered, “I’m sorry for leaving.” Isaac dismissed it.

“I understand,” the now beta smiled. “Peter told me you’ve found someone on the way here.” Derek’s heart skipped a beat before he smiled. Isaac’s grin spilt even further, and he chuckled whole heartedly.

“So, it’s true.”

“Yeah,” the Alpha smiled. “His name is Derek Morgan. He works at the FBI.” What a coincidence.

Isaac smiled, “I know him. He’s Spencer’s coworker at BAU.”

“Spencer?”

“My boyfriend.” Derek smiled at the younger man before hugging him over the counter. He held him tight and took in his scent. It was a weird scent because he’s never smelt a scent of a beta/Alpha. He’d smelt Laura after the fire, but this wasn’t quite the same. It smelt like lemons and something like a home cooked meal. It was comforting.

Isaac whispered into the juncture of Derek’s neck and shoulder. “I’m thinking about moving here. There’s a good university here that I want to attend, and I can be near Reid.” Derek felt odd after that. Yeah, he liked the idea that Isaac was going to be close by again, but he was moving here for some guy. Then again, Derek had no right to judge. The _sole_ reason he moved here was to be with Morgan. He was no better.

 “Good,” he just chuckled. “I thought I was going have to lock you in my house to keep you here.”

“I’d just break the door down.”

* * *

 

“How was work today?” Morgan asked as he walked into the kitchen. Derek was slaving over some pot roast that he’d been cooking since he got home hours ago. Clooney was resting by his feet, not leaving his new owner’s side. They’d come to an understanding since Derek moved in. When Morgan blamed it on the canine connection, he ended up on the couch for the week.

“Eventful,” Derek answered as he checked on the cake in the oven. It was surprising how good of a cook he was. Morgan saw the change in his lover and went to stand behind him. He rested his hand on his hips, setting his chin on the younger man’s broad shoulder.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Make that a dollar, and you’ve got a deal.” Morgan simply chuckled.

“What’s eating you, D?” he asked as he squeezed the werewolf.

Derek sighed before he set down a plate on the counter before he turned in Morgan’s arms. He kissed the corner of his lips and told him.

“My pack came by.” Morgan’s smile faltered, and he sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry.” Derek chuckled.

“Don’t be,” he simply says. “I’m just happy.” Morgan raised an eyebrow, the look of confusion painting his face.

“Why?”

“Well, my second-in-command is dating Spencer.” Derek and Spencer have a good friendship. They started off a little rocky because Spencer was still stuck on the fact that Derek was dating the suspect. It took Penelope starting a conversation about this book she really wanted to read. It was called _Two Miserable Presidents,_ and Derek immediately struck up a conversation about it. Spencer’s eye went wide, and he joined in. Their mutual fascination of all things literature made them bond. Derek knew right off the bat that he wouldn’t beat Reid’s read count, but he likes the recommendations he makes.

“So, that’s who he’s been speaking about nonstop.”

“He’s going to be staying here,” Derek supplies. “He’s deciding to move here to be with Spencer.”

“Good,” Morgan smiled into Derek’s hair. “They deserve happiness.” Derek looked in Morgan’s eyes. Those were the eyes he’d been falling in love with. They held something that Derek couldn’t place, but he wouldn’t press. Morgan will tell him when he feels ready.

Morgan took Derek’s chin into his hand and kissed him softly. Derek whispered something against his lips before they pulled apart.

“Just like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests now! So, get yours in before I go through a dry spell and fall into writer's block!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next fic!


End file.
